13 December 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-12-13 ; Comments *Beginning of show missing from this recording. *John mentions a 'classic' session by Klute broadcast the previous week (01 December 1998). *He also reveals that there is a record shop in Ohama, Nebraska which plays tapes of his BFBS shows. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Capleton: 'Jah Jah City (7")' (HMG) :(JP: 'And there will be those amongst you, I like to feel, who will be familiar with the work of Eilart Pilarm, the Swedish Elvis Presley, and probably have copies of his debut LP. He's done a second one, and once again it's all songs associated with Elvis in one way or another: this is one of them, and in a way there are one or two songs on this second one which also occur on the first one in a different version, and this one is even wider of the mark than he is on the first one, which leads me to believe that he's doing it on purpose. But who cares when he does it as well as this?') *Eilert Pilarm: 'Green, Green Grass Of Home (CD-Eilert Is Back)' (Green Pig Production) :(JP: 'Hard to imagine anything lovelier than that.') *Cube & Sphere: 'Amundsen (CD-Great Norwegian Explorers)' (Disko B) *Belle & Sebastian: 'Slow Graffiti (CDS-This Is Just A Modern Rock Song)' (Jeepster Recordings) *Chuck Willis: 'C.C. Rider (CD-I Remember Chuck)' (Atlantic) *Hitchers: 'Can't Breathe In Outer Space (7"-Pop Stars By Christmas)' (Murgatroid Independent Recording Company) *Enon: 'Fly South (7")' (All City Crossroads) :(JP: 'Sounds like one of those cultish religious groups. In fact, I was thinking about this as the record was playing. In about 1968, I actually went round to have a look round one of those, and they had this block in a very expensive part of central London, the whole of this block, which was a kind of giveaway really, because you thought, "There must be a lot of money behind this," and there were a lot of fellers in dark grey suits with important beards and things, and I think they felt that, they made no attempt at all to recruit me: I think they probably felt that I was spiritually a little too untidy for them really. I'm grateful for it, I must say. I think they were absolutely right.') *Prince Charming: 'Metamorphosizing Motel Room Masquerades (CD-Fantastic Voyage)' (WordSound) :(JP: 'That's the sort of thing that can happen to you if you take too much caffeine.') *Vermooste Vløten: 'Force Band Two (Compilation CD-Stolz & Vorurteil)' (Flittchen) *Bis: 'Eurodisco (Klute 'Polka' Remix) (12"-Eurodisco (Dance Mixes))' (Wiiija) *Shook Yang: 'Death By Stereo (7"-Melodia Ultra)' (Lo-Fi Sci-Fi) *Drovers Old Time Medicine Show: 'Melissa's Waltz (CD-Melissa's Waltz)' (Funde) *Prisoners Of The Land Of Technology: ? (3x12"-Welcome To The Land Of Bass 99)' (Fresh Kutt) *''(news - edited out)'' *Stereo Nation: 'Oh Carol (Jahveena) (CD-Jambo!)' (Sub Dub) *Hofman: 'J. Fears M. (CDS-Reach Around Hofman E.P.)' (Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity) *20 Miles: 'East St. Louis (CD-I'm A Lucky Guy)' (Fat Possum) *Walter Davis: 'Santa Claus (LP-Cripple Clarence Lofton & Walter Davis)' (Yazoo) *Lords Of Chaos: 'Slasher Tempo (CD-Signs Of Light)' (Chaotic) *Corvus Corax: 'Bacchus (Lat.) (CD-Viator)' (John Silver Production) John makes a valiant attempt at pronouncing the full Latin title, then wrongly gives the LP's title as 'Die Könige Der Spielleute' (The Minstrel Kings), which is Corvus Corax's alter ego. *Famous Monsters: 'Outerspace Deathrace #13 (CD-In The Night!!!)' (Bong Load) *Woodbine: 'Complete Control (CD-Woodbine)' (Domino) *Simon Joyner: 'Cold Outside Your Window, Mama (2xCD-Yesterday Tomorrow And In Between)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) *''John talks about the language of sex in his youth, including discussions of the terms "charms," "illicit carnal knowledge" and "interfering with the clothing of."'' *Elastic Trickery: 'Snapped' Given to Peel by Penetration's Pauline Murray. *Bunk Johnson's Jazz Band: 'Make Me A Pallet On The Floor (78)' (Esquire) Featuring George Lewis on clarinet. *A.C. Acoustics: 'Like Ribbons (CDS)' (YOYO) *DJ Frantic: 'Braveheart (12"-Joining of The Clans Part 1)' (Joining Of The Clans - white label) only a short extract of this File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-12-13 (BFBS) ;Length *01:50:33 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes